Not-so-significant other
by Fanfic newby
Summary: When Jack sees a strange blue light. He doesn't know what to do next. To top things off pitch is back and he may have a new partner in crime. A young girl with a heart of diamond named Azreal. Even worse tempers flare when Jack falls in love with this girl. And she has a very big secret.
1. The beginning

** Hey, this is my first fanfic ever, in history. I own Rise of the Guardians and have probably watched it thirty times. But just so you know the characters in this fanfiction are more not exactly violent but they are definitely not like the movie. So yeah. Feel free to tell me what you think.**

**~ Steampunk weirdo power go**

Jack Frost stared at the moon; he watched the giant glowing orb as it did, absolutely nothing. Perched high on the snow covered branch of a black poplar tree. Though it was the middle of summer, fluffy snowflakes fell from a cloudless sky. Melting as soon as they landed on the warm black soil below. This ground was covered in an eerie gray fog, and the night was silent. Canis Major shone; blue?

Jack was sure he was seeing things. He rubbed his eyes, but saw the light was trailing away from the stars, like the sandman's dream sand. Only slowly and creepily, in an antagonizing manner. Jack drifted away from the tree, falling to the ground like a snowflake. His curiosity won him over, he was now no longer interested in the moon, but in this paranormal activity. He watched the blue light touch the ground, and be devoured by the soil. It wasn't light he soon found out. But some sort of glowing sand. No dust, this was stardust; He was sure of it. Jack could not believe it. He was seeing the single most powerful form of energy in the universe. And he wasn't the only one. A sudden noise grabbed his attention; like a bolt of lightning, he shot into the leaves of yet another poplar tree. And just in time to see the outline of a figure, a figure he knew all to well. Pitch Black, the king of night mares, walked out of the forest. Jack wasted no time he had to tell the other guardians.


	2. Death is born

**Hi I'm back with the next chapter, sorry they are so short. But I'm trying to make up for that by making them super interesting. I hope you enjoy. ~ steam punk weirdo power go**

Pitch caught only a brief glimpse of Jack Frost. He absolutely despised that boy. But he had a plan to destroy him, once and for all. He smiled as he replayed his plan in his mind, it was beautifully dreadful. He noticed the fog swirled around like a hurricane. "We'll that's interesting." He said.

Deep in the ground, the body of a child was beginning to form. The fog solidified into flesh, as the stardust filled a black diamond, it began to change form from the inside, into the shape of a human heart. Slowly, the night sky seeped into the ground.

Unaware of what was going on beneath his feet, Pitch looked at the field. Or what remained of it. What little grass there was, was yellow and shriveled. His nightmare Onyx, munched contently on it. Pitch loved this place, it was dark, dank, and dreary. He looked up to see two bright streaks of light rocket across the sky. Pitch shrunk back into the shadows. Not out of fear, but because he hated light. Just then a super sonic blast, and a blinding light knocked him to the ground. Pitch stood up, and when the dust settled, he saw the explosion of a sun beam and a moon beam had blasted away the ground. Creating a six foot hole, and at the bottom, lay a child's body, Pitch watched as the angel of death opened her pale blue eyes for the very first time.


	3. The greeting

**Fear not this chapter is long-ish.**

Jack reached the pole in thirty seconds flat. He landed on a fluffy red couch. Jumping on it.(north hated that) "Jack?! Get off the couch!" North yelled. Jack just plopped down on the couch instead. "Defiance" he said grinning. North gave him the stink eye. "Oi, North." Bunny hopped in the room and aplastic tripped. "Jack! Move your bloody staff!" Bunny said angrily. Jack straitened up and saluted. "Sir,yes sir" he said in a deep just rolled his eyes. "Jack!" A voice said all was a blurr as Jack was tackled by the tooth fairy. Sandy floated in and waved. It had been six months since the five were together. Jack wasted no more time and cut to the chase. "Well guys, I have news." All eyes were on him. "What is it mate?" Bunny asked. Jack took a deep breath and held it. "I saw Pitch today." He said seriously. There was a silence. Then North pulled out his dual swords. "where?" He said almost angrily.

Azreal looked down at her hands. She stared at her midnight black cloak. Her hood was pulled back revealing raven black hair. She dug her toes into the soft ground. She was completely lost. She knew her name her age. And where she was from, but where was she now? She looked up at the stars and glowed. Literally she gave of a blue light. The sun was riseing and she watched the only familiar things to her fade away. The stars, oh how she loved the stars. After all they had brought her to life. How she knew this she did not know. She looked around and notice a group of large furry animal coming near. She hid in the woods.

Jack wasn't the only one to have seen her from the sleigh. "There" he pointed out "in the clearing." The sand man flew out and landed in the large hole. North landed not far. Jack looked around. Was she gone? Bunny's ears perked up. No she wasn't. "Put your weapons away." They all did just that. "Its ok, don't be afraid, you can come out now. We are not going to hurt you." Jack said coaxingly. That did the trick. Slowly, small, girl no more than fifteen Jack guessed; came out from behind a poplar tree. And into the light. Her cloak was deep purple there. He could just make out the hem of a dress. She was amazing. Her wavy black hair flowed loosely by her shoulders. Her baby blue eyes darted from one guardian to another. "Do you have a name?" Jack questioned. She nodded her head slowly. "Azreal."

Her voice hit north like an arrow. It was sweet and innocent, but at the same time strong and commanding. Like a queens. "Where are you from, Asreal?" North tried to match Jacks tone but failed. She looked at him and then said. Nevermore in Canis Major. Tsar Lunar brought me here."


	4. Surprises

**Ok this time it really is a long chapter. Enjoy!**

All was quiet. "Tsar Lunar, huh." North said. He look to Bunny. He had a deer in the headlights look in his eyes. "Sandy, Tooth, Jack, come here." They all huddled together. "Ok mate, did she actually say what I think she said." Bunny asked. "Yup, what does that mean." Jack was completely confused. "Jack," Tooth said. "Tsar Lunar is the Man in the Moon." "Oh." Jack turned around " so she's... Hey where'd she go?"

When Azreal realized that these people posed no threat to her, she decided to explore. She walked over to the strange animals she saw earlier. They were amazing, and huge. They towered above her, by two feet at the shoulders. It snorted a big hot steamy breath in her face. She scrunched up her nose. The animal nudged Azreal with its muzzle. Azreal giggled, and looked into its eyes, they were beautiful.

Jack didn't see her anywhere. They all looked around. Bunny suddenly smiled and pointed. " there" he said. With what they say; they couldn't stop from laughing. Azreal was standing in front of what Jack knew to be Dasher, Completely mesmerized. Her hands together, she could have been little red riding hood's unknown sister. Her eyes were as big as saucers. Jack chucked "I see you've met the reindeer." At that moment a little red elf fell out of the sleigh. It stood up and ran around. "And that's an elf." Jack said. She stood there and stared at the elf, who stared back, "He's. So. ADORABLE!.?" That's adorable? Jack thought.

Jack learned that Azreal was actually quite energetic. She suddenly took off running, her arms out like she was an airplane, her cloak flying behind her, revealing a pure white dress. She bounced around, on a series of small stone. Landing on one after another, with little effort, she looked like she was dancing. Then suddenly, she did something none of them expected her to do. She flipped out two jet black wings, and took to the clear blue sky.

Azreal laughed, flying was awesome. The wind tossed her hair everywhere. She banked, swerved, flipped, and dove. She soared like an eagle. "Wheee!" She looked down, and laughed. Their faces were priceless. Their eyes were huge. The bunny-man's nose wiggled. Why were they surprised? Didn't everyone have wings? She swooped down and landed silently, she folded up her wings. Tucking them against her back, making them virtually invisible. "I realize you know my name, but I don't know yours."

Tooth was the first one to come to her senses. She was right. "Well, I'm Toothiana. This is North, and Bunnymund, Sandy, and finally Jack Frost." As she went down the line, Azreal nodded. "Is there anything else, you would like me to call you?" She asked. "Well, yes, you can call me Tooth, and Bunnymund likes to be called Bunny." "Um, ok." She said as she twirled. She looked up. They guardians then realized what time it was, the sun began to descend to the horizon. North spoke with his booming, voice surprising everyone. "Well its about time we all get back to the pole, no?" all the guardians nodded. "Alright, everyone into the sleigh."

Jack shuffled to the sleigh, Azreal followed, merrily. She reminded him of Sophie. Is this what Sophie is going to be like when she grows up? He wondered. He shuddered at the thought of her growing up. What if she stopped believing in him. Or worse what if Jamie did. He didn't like that kids grew up. He knew the other guardians would worry if they saw his expression, so he threw a false smile on his face, and hopped into the sleigh. He turned around and helped Azreal up. She was surprisingly light, maybe only sixty pounds. She sat down and looked around, Jack could see she was fascinated with the sleigh. She loved it, when North took off, She stared as the landscape passed by. She turned around, "What's that?" She asked curiously. Jack looked at where she was pointing. "That's bad." Heading straight for them was about twenty or so nightmares.


	5. The Domino Effect Part 1

**this is the longest chapter so far**

The nightmares were faster since Jack had last fought them, but he was ready. He whipped out his staff, and had a merry little time. But they just kept coming. "North! You have to land!". Azreal warned. Jack looked at her. Obliviously pegging nightmares with frost. "What, we are five thousand feet in the air," she pointed down, "and that's the only clearing for miles." She explained. "If we start our descent now," she continued " the angle of trajectory will be perfect." Jack was completely lost. Azreal groaned "Allow me to translate into idiot for you, we land now, or we crash." Now Jack understood. "Oh, ok then." He nodded his head, before he looked at her with a look of confusion. "You know that, but you don't know what a reindeer is?" Azreal gritted her teeth. "I was not informed of the current beasts that roamed this land. If you must know." Jack realized he went to far. "Oh, sorry didn't mean to offend you."

Azreal could not believe he had just asked that. When they touched down, of course Jack was the first one out. She soon followed. Her cloak now began to fade to black ounce more. She tossed it behind he shoulders. It was so hard to move around when it surrounded her, and it was heavy. The night sky was not light as a feather that was certain. But the clouds, the clouds that made up her dress were light as air. "So, Jack you never answered my question. What are they?" She asked ounce more. "Nightmares." As soon as he said it he was rammed into by one. Azreal who had no weapon could not help him. Bunnymund on the other hand, threw a small colorful object at the so called nightmare. As soon as it touched the nightmare it exploded in a cloud of colorful dust. Jack stood up "thanks man." He said as he dusted himself off. " aww, come on, seriously." Azreal turned to see what he was talking about. The explosion had dyed his snow white hair an array of colors, including neon green. "But you look great." Azreal teased.

Jack was not pleased with his new hair style. "Ha ha, very funny." He said sternly. He bent down and plucked up his staff. He looked up and almost stumbled backwards. "Uh, guys we have a visitor." All eyes were set on Pitch. Who looked menacing inthe fading light. "Oh, Jack, you ruined the surprise." Pitch snapped his fingers and the guardians were over whelmed by nightmares. "And for that you must be punished." He was enjoying this Jack could tell. Jack struggled to stay upright, but there was so many of them. "Cozmotis Pitchiner, Stop." Azreal demanded. Pitch turned around stunned. How did she know his full name? But not just that, his mortal name. "Why, I haven't heard that name since the golden age."

Azreal was ready to completely piss Pitch off. "You mean the one you destroyed?"She asked innocently. Pitch glared at her. "Its hard to believe that you were the annoying little girl that tried so desperately to save her parents." Pitch spat. "It's hard to believe that you wear that bathrobe around." Azreal remarked. Pitch balled his fists in anger. Azreal put her hands up in defense, "Hey, I'm just being honest." She grinned. "And you still have that big mouth." Pitch began. "Do you still hide under beds?" Azreal asked sweetly. "Yes, if you must know." He replied annoyed. "Wow, and kids are afraid of that?"Azreal asked sarcastically. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Well, it's bad enough that the scariest minion you can think of is a horse..." Pitch interrupted "Allow me to show you what they are capable of." He snapped his fingers and three nightmares came rushing at her. Azreal's instincts kicked in she easily sidestepped the first nightmare. Kicked the second in the face. Crashing it into the third. The first which was the biggest of the three, charged. Azreal ran her fingers through the black sand, leaving fluorescent blue streaks. The nightmare bucked and spun trying to escape the stardust that consumed it.

Jack watched in disbelief, as the nightmare became a swirling mass of stardust. All the nightmares stared, as one of their comrades became a grey wolf made of stardust. It was crouched low to the ground, whimpering. Suddenly it stood up straight and let out a low, droning, growl. It turned around, faced Pitch, and bared its fangs snarling. This thing was not only vicious, it had the nightmares panicking. And the fact that Azreal made this thing was, was... Absolutely terrifying. One of the other two nightmares sent to attack Azreal took off galloping. Catching the wolf's attention. With the agility off a cheetah, it pounced on the nightmare sinking its fangs into the neck, instantly disintegrating it. Jack couldn't help feeling bad for the poor creature. The wolf trotted back to Azreal's side. "Good girl, Paramoia." She said as she stroked its fur.

Azreal was enjoying the fear in Pitch's eyes. Not only had she succeeded in pissing him off she had also scared him. By now the sun had completely set. Manding Paramoia glow like crazy. "It's amazing what you can do with a little imagination." She smirked. "The stars make me stronger." She added. Pitch backed up, "This isn't over." He said before he and his nightmares disappeared. She turned to the guardians. "Isn't it about time we got to the pole?" With that they all loaded into the sleigh.


	6. Dominoes 2

A thick over cast blocked out the stars and moon. So, Azreal watched the only source of light: Paramoia. Her tongue hung out the side of her mouth. She ran on thin air, she was always the same mood as her master only amplified. Jack new Azreal was happy, but Paramoia, was ecstatic. She would yip and howl, drop altitude and pop up again. Do flips and land as if she was on solid ground. "So the north pole, what's it like?" Azreal broke the silence. Jack, as always, gave her a sarcastic remark. "Well, it's north, and sort of polely." Azreal flicked him in the ear. " I'm not an idiot, Jack!" She yelled at him. "Yeah, says the one who doesn't know what a reindeer is." Jack saiid rubbing his ear. Azreal glared at him. Jack just tilted his head back and laughed. His unnaturally white teeth glinted off Paramoia's light. "Uhhhh, you little .." She began. "Now girls." Bunny teased. At that moment Paramoia jumped into the sleigh and gave Jacks face an unexpected bath. Causing everyone to laugh."awww, she likes you." Azreal said triumphantly, she had won the battle. She felt a small tap on her shoulder. She turned around, "oh, hello." She said to sandy. Sandy flashed several images above his head. _How did you turn that nightmare into stardust? _sandy asked. " I just touched it and that happened." She said pointing to Paramoia. _Oh, I see._

Dinner was, interesting. Jack apparently had fan girls. As soon as he walked in he was swarmed by several miniature fairies. One was more energetic than the rest and Jack kept referring to her as Baby Tooth. North was seated next to her. "So, you have memories of your past life?" North asked in his heavy Russian accent. Silence was all that could be heard as everyone looked at her. " Yes, I had an abusive step father, I didn't know my mother. I wanted nothing more but to be loved by him. I felt empty and alone day after day, the pain was physical and emotional, I stole and lied, I begged and worked. But, it was never enough, nothing was ever enough, I had no idea when my next meal would be. I was miserable. Then yelling in the middle of the night, flames, smoke, and a man in a cloak. It covered his face and his hands were bone. Then, darkness, peace, bliss. Then I saw the night sky, and you guys."

They all stared at her. Azreal swore that Tooth was going to cry. "I think I'm done." Jack said pushing his plate foreword. "Me too, mate." Bunny said standing up. "Ditto." Tooth agreed. "Sorry, did I disturb you?"Azreal asked innocently. "No, it's fine, it's just, well we have places to be." Tooth said politely. "Not all of us work one night a year, right sandy, sandy?" Sandy was hovering in his chair asleep. He looked up sleepily, stretched, yawned and nodded his head. He floated up and out the window. "We should probably do the same." Jack said. And with that they all left , all of them except North and Azreal. "So, you need place to stay, no." North asked as they walked down the hall. North opened the door to his work shop. "Wow." Azreal gasped. "cookie?" North held out a silver plate of cookies. "Do you have sugar cookies?" Azreal said in a pose that made North laugh. "Of course." North said handing her one. Which she ate happily. "so what was your original name. And where did you grow up?"

"I grew up in a small town called Setrina. The sister town of Burgess. During the seventeenth century. When I died, I did not forget who I was. But, I took a new name. I lived happily with my brothers and my friends. We were all spirits of a similar kind. Very creepy as we were called in the canyon." She stopped and looked at her feet. Then yawned. It was after midnight North realized. "Come, you can tell more after you rest."

Jack was never a good timer. That was one of the things he hated. So he bacame slightly annoyed as he ran into Azreal. "Sorry." He grumbled. "Jackson Overland." Jack stopped and whirled around. "How the hell do you know my mortal name." He questioned. "Because, I knew you as a mortal. We would always meet at the wooden fence by the woods. Then we would walk to the brook and climb the tree you named Old Man Sycamore. You would always go the highest." Jack slowly remembered. "B-Bianca?" He stuttered. " you remember." She squealed. Jack was dumbfounded this was Bianca. The girl he had had a crush on in his mortal world. But there was one problem. Bianca was dirty blonde. And tougher looking. Bianca would never wear a dress. "Jack, Jack, Earth to Jack." Jack snapped back to reality. "I have to go." He said quickly. He was sure if he stayed he would probably say something North would never stop bugging him about. As well he would look like an idiot. And with his luck bunny would see him.

Jack walked down the railing. Suddenly he had an idea. "Hey, Tooth!" He shouted. She looked up at him. "I need to see someone's memories as soon as possible."


	7. Authors note

** Hi, it's fanfic newby. Sorry it took so long to update. Things weren't lining like I wanted them to. But, I eventually found a solution. Thanks for reading. I will try to update ASAP. No promises though. **

**~ Fanfic Newby**


End file.
